


When the wine wears off Chuck version

by Barson4Ever



Series: Song Fics [9]
Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: Drunk Sex, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25985317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barson4Ever/pseuds/Barson4Ever
Relationships: Chuck Bartowski/John Casey
Series: Song Fics [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1205911
Kudos: 11





	When the wine wears off Chuck version

**“The keys are still hanging in the front door, your hanging all over me.”**

Chuck was in Casey apartment, they had hastily unlocked the door, slamming it shut not caring about the keys.

**“In between kisses I hear you whisper something about loving me.”**

Casey kissed him, bringing his bottom lip between his teeth saying, 

“I love you, Bartowski .” 

**“There’s a half a glass sitting on the table, the other half spilled on the bed.”**

“How much have you had, Casey?” 

Not answering, he pulls him onto the bed. 

**“I’m halfway believing you’re really meaning ever sweet word you just said or is it just that bottle of red?”**

“I don’t know, I just need you Chuck, I want you. I need you. I love you.” 

**“When the wine wears off, and the buzz is gone, when the room stops spinning round and round will you still be holding on? Have we lost our minds or is your kiss that strong?”**

Chuck kept thinking, if when they wake up, would Casey still be there holding on to him, would he kiss him good morning. Have they lost their minds?

**“When I wake up in the morning will you be in my arms? When the sun starts shining through those blinds will you mean what you said I’m the dark or will I have a headache and a broken heart?”**

Casey kissed him, pulled him down on the bed, taking off the other’s clothes, making out. As they were Chuck closed his eyes, hoping he won’t have a broken heart in the morning.

**“I don’t want you to stop kissing me now, keep on loving me laying me down I’ll close my eyes and hide from this doubts, do my best to not worry about when the wine wears off.”**

Chuck closed his eyes, enjoying being closer to him, not thinking about what would happen in the morning, as they fell asleep.

**“Will you still be mine baby when the wine wears off?”**

Chuck woke the next morning with Casey in his arms, he tried to pull away, to be closer to him. Casey arms tighten around him. He heard a whimper.

“I’m not going anywhere, I'm just switching positions.”

Casey opened his eyes and smiled.


End file.
